


Premature

by Tzipporrah



Category: Zerophilia (2006)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, F/F, F/M, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzipporrah/pseuds/Tzipporrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Point of view of Max/Michelle. I think he/she had an inkling that Luke was a Z fairly early on. To me, Max/Michelle was the more compelling character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

{Max}

The first time Luke walked into my garage, I thought he was hot. A little dim, but cute, with that mess of blonde curls and those full lips. I had to put on a show of manliness, to cover my attraction. But I did see him checking out my abs. Before long, I had to excuse myself and jerk off in the bathroom. It didn't take me long to cum, effectively switching myself to Michelle, who I thought he would find more appealing. 

 

{Michelle}

I really liked Luke, but having been hurt when my last boyfriend found out I was a Z, I was cautious to start something so quickly. I knew if I let my guard down with him, it wouldn't be long before I found myself in his bed, or him in mine. Then he bailed on me partway through our date. I wrote him off as an ass, and went home.

 

{Max}

I was so pissed at Luke, I couldn't let him see me as Michelle, I wanted to clock him. When he came to see me as her, it took everything in my power not to knock him on his ass. At the same time, when I got in his face, though I had meant to be threatening, I found myself noticing his mouth, again. I barely managed to keep the anger front and center, shoving the lust down. Funny how closely those two emotions can be. Then he told me how he felt about me, well, Michelle, and my anger melted away. I was really hoping he would be able to care enough about me to accept ALL of me. Both sides.

 

{Michelle}

It was definitely getting hotter between Luke and I, then he disappeared again! The ball hitting him in the crotch made me start to wonder, though.  
Then he took off again, the next time he saw me. He either wasn't really into me, or he was a newbie Z. I was hoping for the latter.

{Max}

Luca. Shit. The moment I saw her...I was pretty sure my suspicion that Luke was a Z was truth.  
Standing there in a sheet. A fucking sheet! Her hair damp and messy, smelling like desire. I wanted her right then and there. If she hadn't been so nervous, I would have kept flirting. But she WAS wrapped in a sheet, it was a sort of awkward situation. She looked just like Luke, with even softer lips, and curlier hair. Then her friend said her name was Luca...clues were falling into place. I really didn't want to scare her, though.

Watching Luke play hockey was enjoyable, but it made me wish I could play him one on one, sometime.  
In retrospect, I pushed too far while asking if I could see Luca. As near to knowing for sure that Luke andLuca were one and the same as I was, I didn't take into account how insecure and scared Luke probably was about the whole situation. Besides, he and she still didn't know I was a zerophiliac, too, yet.


	2. Hold still a moment

{Michelle}

I didn't think Luke would actually stop calling me after I, well, Max, told him to stay away. It was in the heat of the moment, and the testosterone took over.   
I just really wanted him to come out as a Z, to me. I guess I wasn't giving him enough time. I remember how hard it was for me, when I was going through the early stages. I was petrified, disgusted with myself. But finding Luke and figuring out that he was like me....I just got too excited I guess. I wanted him to be as comfortable with it as I am.   
So I gave him a chance to open up to me, hoping my female form would break down the barriers. But he pushed me away. Then he insulted me! He thought he was insulting Max, he thought we were separate people, of course. But that didn't stop his word from hurting.   
I decided to put away my female form for a while, hoping with the estrogen, the pain would begin to dissipate faster.

 

{Max}

It didn't. But I ignored my feelings for Luke, and went on living. I had decided to give hockey a try. I really sucked.  
But then there Luca sat, all in blue, and laughing at me when I fucked up. I wasn't even mad, I was just so happy to see her. Whether or not she was Luke's alternate form, I was no longer worried. I just wanted to be near her. She seemed a little more comfortable with me this time, though nervous. I did not expect kissing her to be so intense. It went deeper than I had intended, and I could tell she wanted me as much as I wanted her. But she stopped it, and brushed me off. She could have told me...but again, she was too scared. 

 

{Michelle}

Luke slept with that foul Catchadourian person! Luca sputtered and fumbled, trying to justify fucking someone else, tried to say it was for me. Well, the truth was finally out, she admitted to being a zerophiliac. But I was so hurt. So angry. I retreated into Max indefinitely. 

 

{Max}

I felt so alone. I wanted to be with Luca, or Luke, whoever they decided to be. But Luke had hurt me so deeply. I threw myself into my job and put my pain in the back of my mind.

Then a few days later...there she was. She was wearing her boy clothes, and she looked so adorable. I let her stutter out her apologies. I asked if she would be interested in me, she said she couldn't do that to Michelle. She still didn't get it. My original assessment when Luke had first walked into my shop was so evident again. Cute, but a little dumb. Poor thing. I showed her my tattoo, and watched the truth finally dawning on her face.   
And then she wasn't afraid anymore. Finally, we could be together without fear. 

We were no longer concerned which gender either of us had landed at last. It was just the two of us, in every combination, and we loved each other. That was the way we wanted it, so that's the way it was. I love Luke and want him as much as I do Luca, and after a fashion, Luke was able to become as comfortable with me that way too.


End file.
